DpHttyd au-The Accident
by Dorkydaydreamer
Summary: -one shot- Danny's parents are dragon hunters and build a portal to the dragon world. When it doesn't work Sam convinces him to take a look inside, only he comes out with a lot more than he bargained for...


**Author's note:**

 **Well, here it is. The first DP fanfic I've ever written and the first fanfic I actually finished!**

 **So, this is a DP/ Httyd crossover au I came up with a couple years ago. Basically it's set in the DP universe, but instead of ghosts there are dragons. For more info on the au you can check out my deviantart~Daydreamproductions. But, yeah, I can honestly say I think I'm the only one who's ever come up with this idea, or, at least, done it quite like this. If anyone else ever has done this before I just want to let you know I was not trying to steal your idea, this is something I came up with entirely on my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or How to Train Your Dragon. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

 **So, without further ado~**

* * *

"Smile."

 _'Snap!'_

Danny rubbed the stars out of his eyes after Sam had taken his picture. Earlier that day before he had gone to school his parents had unveiled to him and his sister Jazz something they had been working on down in the lab for months. They hadn't told them what it was exactly, all they knew was that their parents would spend countless hours working on it, and that it had _something_ to do with dragons.

Yes, Danny's parents were self proclaimed 'dragon hunters' and were always inventing a whole bunch of 'dragon hunting' equipment, despite never actually having _seen_ a dragon, let alone actually catching one.

If his parents weren't inventing stuff to hunt dragons, then they were likely blathering on about them to their kids or some unfortunate soul who happened to come in contact with them. Not that anyone ever actually believed them, of course.

However, today was the day they set out to prove everyone wrong. As they had explained it to Danny and Jazz, for the past several months they had been working on a portal that would allow them access to the _'dragon world',_ which supposedly is the other dimension where dragons reside.

Danny, although he didn't believe dragons really existed, had to admit the concept that his parents could have possibly created a few _portal_ to _another dimension_ was pretty amazing. Jazz on the other hand was extremely skeptical, as usual. But their parents excitement didn't waver as they grabbed the plugs and turned it on...only for nothing to happen aside from a few sparks flying out.

Extremely disapipointed, their parents slumped up the stairs, their heads hung low. Danny had to admit it would've been pretty cool if it actually worked, and he hated seeing his parents so upset, but he didn't have too much time to think about that considering he was late for school.

At lunch he told Sam and Tucker about the portal, and for some odd reason they were really interested in it. So interested that they asked if they could come see it for themselves.

At first Danny refused, knowing that his parents would be gone that afternoon and that they didn't like them going down in the lab without permission. But Sam had her ways of convincing him, which brings us to Sam taking a picture of a now very nervous Danny standing in front of the portal, holding a black and white jumpsuit.

"Alright, I showed you the portal, can we go now my parents could be back here any minute. Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway." Danny said as his friends walked up to him.

"C'mon Danny, a _dragon world,_ aren't you curious? You gotta check it out!" Sam said as she walked towards the opening of the portal.

Sam was right, he was curious. Even if there weren't any dragons on the other side who knows what could be.

"You know what, your right. Who knows what kind of awesome super cool things exist on the other side of that portal!" He said, walking up to Sam, staring into the seemingly endless dark tunnel.

Plus who knows, maybe he could even figure out a way to fix it. Think of how awesome that would be, and it would make his parents so happy...

Danny had made up his mind. He was going in. He pulled the black and white jumpsuit over his everyday clothes. But as he turned his head towards the portal, Sam suddenly stopped him.

"Hang on," she reached over and pulled a sticker of his dad's face off his chest. "You can't go walking around with _that_ on your chest!"

He turned his head back to the portal. As he took the first few steps forward his nerves began to creep up on him again and he wondered if this was such a good idea or not. But, he was doing it, and as he stepped inside he knew there was no turning back.

It was dark, and seemed to go on forever. As he went in deeper he subconsciously placed a hand on the wall of the inside.

Bad idea.

As he dragged his hand along side the metal wall it bumped into something round and small, pushing it down into the wall.

Danny stopped, lifting his hand to see what he had pushed down on.

It was a button.

It was an _on_ button.

Seriously, who puts the on button _inside_ of a device. Then again, we are talking Jack Fenton here.

Complete and utter terror swept over Danny upon realizing what he just did. But before he could so much as think to get out of there he was attacked by a cyclone of green electricity.

He screamed.

* * *

Sam and Tucker were on the outside, shielding their eyes from the sudden bright light. They had called out for their friend when it happened but it was no use. His screams drowned them out.

Now they were panicking, trying to some way, _any way_ to save their best friend. Though they feared it would probably be to late.

"Tucker, _do something_!" Sam yelled, fear and panic evident in her voice.

"I'm trying!" Tucker had ran to the control panel, hurriedly pressing buttons in the hopes that one of them would turn off the machine.

He was still screaming, so at least they knew he was still alive, for now. But something about his screams changed. They became more hoarse, and odd sounding. This only fueled their fears even more.

Suddenly, it stopped.

The bright light faded. The screaming dissolved into silence. Swirls of green now filled the entrance to the portal.

Sam and Tucker felt their hearts stop as they stared numbly at the portal. Just as they were about to move forward something stopped them in their tracks.

A muffled sound came from inside the portal. At first they thought it was Danny and they were about to run right to it when suddenly large black claws gripped the side of the entrance.

They heard a strange moan come from the other side. Their hearts raced as a large black creature tumbled out of the portal, dropping in a heap on the cold, lab floor.

They both stepped back, staring at the creature in shock and disbelief. It was large, about the size of a car, and completely black from head to toe. It had a pair of large black wings on its back and four legs with long black claws on its feet. It's long tail had two large fins at the tip and lay sprawled out behind it. It's head was round and had two ear-like appendages which lay flat against its skull. It's entire body was covered in leather-like scales, save for the large tuft of black hair that hung slightly over its closed eyes.

"W-what is that thing?" Tucker practically breathed those words as he stared at the unconscious beast.

Despite everything that had just happened Sam couldn't help but be fascinated by the strange black creature. Slowly, cautiously, she approached it. The creature didn't stir as she walked right up to it, studying it in slight awe.

She couldn't believe her eyes, if this was what she thought it was...

Carefully she knelt down beside it, reaching her hand out to touch the creature's shoulder as Tucker walked up to her.

"I-l think it's a-" the moment her hand touched it the creature flinched, causing her to quickly pull her hand back and recoil in shock.

She and Tucker watched the creature carefully as it let out a soft moan.

It's eyes began to flutter open.

* * *

Danny groaned as he rubbed his head, squeezing his eyes shut. _Wha-what happened?_ he thought as he opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was in the lab, laying on the cold, hard floor.

He looked around until his eyes landed on his friends. They were standing a few feet away staring at him with looks of shock and even slight fear evident on their faces.

"Um, guys?" He asked, a slightly concerned look on his face.

They didn't respond, they just kept staring at him and quite frankly, it was starting to freak him out a little.

"Guys?" Again he received no response.

Deciding he could better get through to them if he weren't laying on the floor he decided to get up. He got on his hands and knees. Pain shot through his muscles from what he was pretty sure was from him being electrocuted.

After a few moments, he attempted to stand up, but ended up losing his balance and falling backwards on to the floor.

The moment he hit the floor a strange feeling as well as some slight pain crawled up his back.

 _Weird...It's probably just from being shocked_. He thought to himself. He lifted his head,

rubbing it slightly. That's when something caught his eye.

He looked down at himself, eyes widening with horror. His chest, no, scratch that, his _entire body_ was covered in black reptile-like skin.

Danny yelped, jumping back a little. Taking in a deep breath he brought his hand up in front of his face in the hopes that it looked normal and that this was just some sort of sick joke or something.

Only it wasn't. Nor was it a hand anymore.

It was big and covered in black scales. Oh, but that wasn't the worst part. Where his fingers once were were now five long, black, talon-like claws.

 _This-this isn't happening_

 _This can't_ _be happening!_

Panic was starting to settle in. He looked around the room frantically until his eyes landed on the mirror in the back corner.

Danny half ran, half stumbled to the mirror, hoping that he would look perfectly fine and that that other stuff was just some sort of shock induced hallucination.

He pulled the cloth that was covering the mirror off, hoping to see his normal messy hair and awkward teenage boy face. Only that wasn't what was staring back at him.

What ever it was looking at him from the other side had a black, scaly, round face and large green cat-like eyes. It's bat-like ears were perked and it's mouth was opened slightly to reveal shark-like teeth. To the side of its face on each side were two nub-like thingys that stuck out just below the ears. It also had a tuft of raven black hair, the tips which danced just slightly over its dumbstruck face. Just like Danny's.

Danny gaped at the creature in the mirror. He'd never seen anything like it, what ever it was. After a minute of staring at it he brought his hand up to his chin. The creature did the same thing.

Stunned by what he just saw Danny moved his arm around. The beast copied his movements. Danny's face scrunched up in confusion and much to his surprise so did the beast's.

That's when he remembered he was looking in a mirror, as in, what's on the other side _should_ be his reflection.

He looked down at his 'hand' and his eyes once again widened with terror. It wasn't a hallucination.

More over it looked exactly like the monster in the mirror's.

He looked back at the mirror and shakily raised his hand to his face, watching as the black creature did the same, a horrified look growing on its face.

He was the monster in the mirror.

Now Danny was really freaking out. He slowly backed away from the mirror, his heart racing. He was so caught up in this startling realization that he didn't notice he was about to walk backwards right into a table filled with beakers and lab equipment until...

 _Crash!_

Danny jumped back at the sound, unfortunately back into the mirror that had caused his panic in the first place, knocking it over along with a few other things as well.

Wanting to get away from the corner he whirled around, but heard a crashing sound behind him and at the same time felt something that he definitely knew wasn't right. He looked behind him to see more lab equipment strung out on the floor, but that's not the the only thing he saw.

A long lizard-like tail with two large tail fins also lay sprawled out on the floor, next to the mess of equipment.

 _A tail._

 _I have a tail!_

If this day could possibly get any worse, Danny didn't see how. Still panicking and not wanting to cause any more damage to his surroundings he slipped into the farthest corner of the lab...stumbling all the way.

* * *

Sam and Tucker watched complete and utter chaos unfold as the beast practically tore through the lab, destroying or knocking over just about everything in its path.

They were sure it was only a matter of time before it came their way...but it never did.

Now the black creature that they were both almost certain was, in fact, an actual, _living_ , _breathing dragon_ was currently cowering in a dark corner.

"Sam, what are we going to do! We can't just hide here forever! Not to mention we have no idea where Danny is or if he's even still alive!" Tucker whispered sharply to Sam from their hiding place. They had decided to take cover behind a counter far away from the rampaging beast.

"I know Tucker. I'm worried about Danny too," she whispered back, panic and fear clear in her voice as well. She peeked over the counter top, looking at the portal and the dragon. "but first we got to figure out how to get rid of that creature...or dragon-whatever it is!"

"And how are we going to do that...in fact, how do know that thing didn't eat him?!"

As Tucker had been half whispering, half panicking, Sam had been watching the black dragon.

It was strange really. From all the stories she'd ever heard about dragons, most of them curtesy of Jack Fenton, dragons were supposed to be vicious and heartless beasts that only knew one thing, killing.

But there was something about this dragon, if it even was a dragon. It's behavior was extremely odd, and it didn't quite seem like what she would expect a dragon to, at least, based on what she'd heard. If anything, it seemed scared.

"Something tells me it didn't." Sam muttered, still watching the creature.

She began to get up on her feet, only to be stopped by Tucker.

"Sam, what are you doing!?" He exclaimed as softly as he could.

"Your right Tucker, we can't hide here forever, so we're not hiding anymore." And with that she got up, leaving the safety of behind the counter.

"Sam, wait!"

Sam slowly came out into the open area of the lab, most of which had been trashed curtesy of the black beast. Apparently she had caught the dragon's attention because as soon as she came into view the creature looked up at her.

It was clear to her that this creature was in distress as it let out a pitiful sounding distressed whine as it looked at her, fear clear in its eyes.

Now, Sam had a soft spot for all living creatures, especially ones that were clearly in distress. And even though this was a dragon, a supposedly reckless and malevolent beast from another dimension, she couldn't help but have sympathy for it.

So, cautiously, she began to approach it.

"It-its okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly to black dragon

The creature gave her a slightly confused look. Perhaps it didn't quite understand what she was trying to communicate to it. What was weird though was that there was also something strangely familiar about this mysterious beast. Nevertheless she continued to slowly approach it.

Then, a thought struck her. Perhaps the reason why the dragon was so afraid was because it was unfamiliar with their world. After all, lots of creatures don't do very well in unfamiliar surroundings.

She looked back at the portal. Plus, if she could convince the dragon to go back to its home world then at least that would solve _one_ of their problems. But, what about Danny? What if he was still in the portal, or what if he somehow got sucked into the dragon dimension.

Or...what if he was... _No, he couldn't be! I won't let myself think like that!_

But still, it worried her. After all, how many people could actually survive something like _that._

Her eyes trailed over to Tucker, who was currently standing in front of the counter they had been hiding behind, having been watching from a distance. She wasn't about to let some possibly very dangerous creature enter that portal until she knew if Danny was still in there, even if a part of her was too scared to.

She gave Tucker a slight nod and motioned towards the portal. He seemed to understand but she could see the dread of finding out seeping through as well.

She turned her attention back to the dragon, who was looking more and more confused with every passing second.

The creature began making a series of noises that came off as very exasperated.

" _Shh, shh,_ it's okay, we'll get you into that portal and back home in no time." She said to the dragon.

Sam had to bite back a laugh. The creature stared at her with a dumbstruck look on it's face she swore she'd seen somewhere before. But before she could further contemplate that a shout from behind her caught her attention.

"Sam, he's gone!"

"What! What do you mean he's gone!" She yelled as she rushed over to the portal and peered inside.

Tucker was right. As she looked through the green and black swirls of the portal she saw not a single trace of their friend.

"Tucker, what are we going to do?!" Sam yelled in desperation as she turned back to her friend. It was clear that panic was starting to get to her. "We have no idea where Danny is or if he's even still alive! What if he's in some sort of parallel dimension with no way back?! How are we supposed to rescue him?!"

"Sam."

"And what are we supposed to tell his parents?! Sorry we got your son trapped inside another universe and possibly killed!"

" _Sam._ "

"And what about-" " _Sam!_ Calm down!" Tucker had been watching his friend as she began to spiral in her own panicked paranoia.

He put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I'm really worried about him too, but standing around panicking about it isn't going to solve anything."

Sam sighed. "Your right Tucker, we need to focus on the task at hand, finding a way to bring him back. _Without_ losing are heads."

"But first we've got to deal with _that_." Tucker gestured towards the black dragon who had been watching their entire conversation, a look of complete and utter disbelief plastering it's scaly features.

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. What in the world were they even talking about! He was _right here!_ Right in _front_ of them! Not lost in some alternate world! And certainly not dead! At least, he hoped not...

He looked down at his hand-claw-whatever. He still felt alive, and he was obviously still breathing and had a heartbeat. _That_ much had been proven in the last fifteen minutes.

Then a thought struck him. Maybe they didn't recognize him, do to his now monstrous state. He couldn't help but sigh and shudder a little at the thought. He really hoped that somehow, when all of this was over, that they'd find a way to change him back to normal.

But another thing that was bothering him was even if they didn't recognize him, wouldn't they at least recognize his voice? As far as he could tell he didn't _sound_ any different.

He looked up and noticed his friends were now staring at him.

"What?" He asked them, mostly to see if they would recognize his voice or not.

* * *

Sam watched as the dragon cocked its head slightly and let out a small noise. Their was something about this creature that seemed so familiar, but _why?_ She was certain she'd never seen the creature before, she would remember _that._ And yet, she just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something she was missing.

"Hey Tucker, is it just me or is there something strangely familiar about that creature?" Sam asked her techno-geek friend, both still staring at the confused beast.

"Hmm...weird. Why would something we've never even dreamed of seeing before seem so...familiar?" Tucker wondered aloud.

Suddenly the dragon began making a bunch of sounds that seemed directed towards them imparticularly, then gave them a look as if they were to understand exactly what it was trying to say.

The two humans simply blinked at the creature, clearly not having understood anything it was trying to tell them.

The dragon sighed, exasperated, and began rubbing it's head with its claws in a very human like manner.

"I think it's trying to tell us something." Sam said.

"But, what?" Tucker asked.

At that point the dragon had stopped rubbing his head and was now looking at the two.

Then a thought struck Sam. "What if it knows where Danny is?"

"Sam, I doubt tha-" before Tucker could finish that sentence he was cut off by an erupt noise that came from the dragon's mouth.

They both looked at the creature. Then at each other. Then back at the creature. " _Do_ you know where Danny is?" Asked Sam.

The creature looked as if it were about to make another sound, but paused for a moment and then nodded it's head.

Sam and Tucker were amazed by this. That, not only did the dragon understand them but also knew where their friend was.

"You do?! W-where is he?"

The dragon looked uncomfortable for a moment. Looking down at the floor it began to rub the back of its neck with its paw.

Okay, there was definitely something _very_ familiar about the beast's action. And not just that, but the way it moved and its expressions were so... _human_ - _like_. But it was more than just that. There was something they were missing, they could tell just by the way the creature looked at them.

The dragon sighed, and finally looked up at them.

Sam's eyes widened. _No way...i-it_ couldn't _be...it._ But it was. She could see it in the beast's eyes. Plus, it all made sense. Why the creature came out of the portal while there was no trace of their friend. Why it acted so odd and sort of human like. Why it was so freaked out and scared. Why, for some reason, it had reminded her of Danny.

Because it was Danny.

Sam took a step closer, still looking into the dragon's fear filled green eyes. "D-Danny?"

* * *

Danny hesitated for a moment, then slowly nodded his head. This whole thing was just so messed up. First, he had been turned into a monster, then because of that his friends don't even recognize him, and for some bizarre reason which he still didn't understand they couldn't understand a word he was saying.

Plus having to tell his friends about his...uh...predicament without being able to _actually tell_ them was awkward to say the least.

Tucker and Sam gawked at him for a moment, shock and disbelief written all over their faces. "Whoa...what _happened_ to you dude?" Tucker asked his now scaly black friend, an air of breathlessness to his voice.

Of course there was no way Danny could possibly answer that, even if he could speak. To be honest, he had no idea what made him like this. He just hoped that somehow, they would find a way to change him back to normal.

But...what if they couldn't _._ What if he was stuck like this forever. What would he do then? How would he be able to go to school? He would forever be labeled a freak, and he certainly wouldn't be able to get any girls to go out with him. And, what about his family? Jazz would freak if saw him like this, he would never hear the end of it, and she would probably blame their parents and go on another rant about how irresponsible they are and how dangerous and pointless their career is. Oh, and what about his parents!? If they saw him like this they would-!

"Jazz! Danny! We're home!" Came his father's booming voice from upstairs.

 _No no no no no no no no! They can't see me like this! What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?! Oh, I just wish I-_!

At that moment purple flames began to form around him, engulfing him, then dispersing, leaving a now very shocked, completely normal looking _human_ Danny in its place.

Let's just say for those of you who are still counting that's the third time that day something so unbelievable happened they were stunned silent.

The trio looked at each other, eyes wide and mouths agape.

Little did they know this was only the beginning of something far bigger than they could ever imagine.

* * *

 **Sorry if the ending seems kinda rushed. I had the last few paragraphs typed out but they got deleted and I had to rewrite them, and since I didn't remember everything I had written I had to improvise. I really need to write on something other than notes. Oh, well.**

 **Also I tried to get the quotes and stuff exactly right for what happened right before the accident. I think I did a pretty good job. ^^**

 **Anyway, did you like it? Did it suck? Know of any ways I could improve? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **And if you really liked it don't worry, I have more plans for this au as I not so subtly hinted at the end.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and have a nice day!~** ** _Dorkydaydreamer_**


End file.
